Sonic: Untold Truths
by Heimdallr Witness of Ragnarok
Summary: "My life is real, it's all real" Sonic told himself, "This can't be fake!" He screamed. Rated T for Violence and Mild Language


-Prologue-  
"He looked up as the sky clicked on, lights flickered above him spelling out South Island, Stage I: Green Hill Zone. It was time to run another of Robotnik's grueling trials. Maybe this time Sonic would break free, but hope was running out with each new incarnation..."

-6 Months Later-

[3:25 AM, Unknown Location within the Death Egg]

"Begin the Stage!" A deep, booming voice commanded, his robotic minions, Eggrobo, Orbot and Cubot rushing to carry out his orders post haste. "Guard the stage doors" he growled to E-102 (Omega), and his team, E-104 (Epsilon), E-103(Delta) and E-105 (Zeta) left with him following suit. The Hedgehog had no chance of escape with them covering the doors that was if he could even find the exit …

Sonic ran along the grass path slamming into every robot he saw, they released the animals that were captured to give power to them upon destruction and the larger robots, the Centipede-esque ones released 5 or 6. This was good, he was making progress, "Eggman might've slipped up this time" , he told himself in desperation. He came to a wooden plank and rope bridge connecting a gap in front of a large flowing waterfall. Sonic saw a flash of red and orange and threw himself to the ground. As he landed he heard a series of gears turning and the sound of metal clashing against metal. He peeked over the side of the bridge and saw a whole colony of the robotic Piranha below him, their cold steel eyes staring back as they leapt at him.

He ran towards the opposite side of the bridge faster than before knowing the slightest slip, miniscule trip or moment of hesitation would mean the end of him. The bridge started shaking violently, it was as if an earthquake of the highest magnitude was dropped directly on top of him. Sonic pushed on running at max speed and it was his saving grace for as he'd reached as fast as possible the bridge flipped and his speed allowed him to stay on what was once the ground and now was the roof. He heard the sound of thrusters behind him, gears whirring and the laughing of his arch-nemesis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman. His mechanical Egg Mobile-H''s thrusters propelling him off the ground and at the same speed as Sonic, the Hedgehog was hoping he wouldn't appear.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long you beast!" Eggman said with an almost maniacal smile straight across his face. "But that ends now, with this new device, your little blue hide will be scarce more than ash and a black spot on the ground by the time I finish with you, however if you surrender yourself to me, I might give you the same treatment of the other ... creatures this island has spat out." He laughed evilly before adding, "I've even got a prime candidate from my E series, E-102 - Omega."

Sonic shuddered at the sight of being stuck in one of Eggman's sinister machinations, feeding it his life to give it power. He'd already gone to the trouble of resisting this far so there was no backing out at this point. "NEVER!" Sonic shouted as he charged at Eggman. Eggman was fast but he was faster and Sonic threw himself at Eggman. Because the Egg Mobile-H had no protective top, Sonic's body made contact and his spikes had left several large cuts that blood was now rushing out of.

"Blast! How can you jump that high with your height and stature?!" Eggman bellowed loudly in obvious pain. He tapped at controls and a shining plexiglass cover slid over his head rather speedily. Now the Egg Mobile-H looked like an actual egg. It rose high into the air and from it's bottom descended a giant, brown, checkered, wrecking ball. The Egg Mobile-H started flying around and the ball swung with it. Sonic saw it move too late and it collided with him head first. Sonic groaned and then he was slammed into a rock. The impact rocked his body and he coughed up blood, the rock shattered on impact leaving Sonic lying on the ground in pain. He felt a sinking feeling and suddenly the ball slammed down upon him. Sonic screamed out in pain as he felt several limbs shatter under the weight and destructive force of the ball … once, twice, three times. Now blood was rushing out of his nose and filling his mouth.

"Ha! That is only a taste of what's to come if you continue to resist. This is your last chance, either relinquish or draw your last pathetic breath!" Eggman declared triumphantly. Sonic considered it heavily for a minute, his tired body almost refusing to move. Now was the time to decide. He heard the sound of some of the bids he'd liberated and his resolve hardened. He forced himself to stand. Adrenaline now coursing through his body faster to deal with the pain. He was going to fight right down to his last breath, every fiber of his being would used to resist Eggman no matter how dangerous.

Sonic felt a tingle now creeping up his spice, revitalizing him, replenishing his energy. Restoring his soul. For a brief minute his fur and eyes turned gold and glowed an even brighter shade of yellow. Eggman's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Wha-a-wha-what is that?!"The human managed to choke out in surprise. "Got no idea but it sure feels good" Sonic stated grinning. As a minute passed Eggman's fear dissipated from fear back into his malicious grin. "Quite a magnificent facade but now this ends." He shouted as the he piloted the Egg Mobile-H forward, the rage flowing out of him was palpable. Sonic charged as well dodging the ball this time. He jumped off a rock and threw himself at the craft, the glass cracking and metal denting. They squared up for another joust and the same happened but this time smoke poured out of the Egg Mobile-H. This was Sonic's chance! He capitalized on the Egg Mobile-H's ruined stated and he took off running, the demented machine following suit. At the last second he switched up his approach veering to the side. Eggman tried to do the same but with the thrusters as damaged as they are the Egg Mobile-H's engines quit out from attempting to support the dying machine. Sonic saw this and leapt against a tree, it bent before launching him into the air. The Hedgehog felt truly free for once but then he caught a glimpse of some small lights mounted on the sky spelling out "GREEN HILL ZONE" and he was confused. As gravity started to pull him back down he snapped his attention back to Eggman who was now panicking and attempting to escape his dying vehicle. Sonic spun causing him to shoot through the sky faster than a cheetah, He hit the Egg Mobile-H and it shut down in defeat.

"HA, Eggman. I WON!" Sonic shouted triumphantly. Eggman started to laugh hysterically, Sonic thought he was insane but then a murderous look dawned upon Eggman's face. "No, I do …" He said cunningly, Sonic was puzzled as the Egg Mobile-H exploded wiping out all things within 7.34 miles of it. 


End file.
